Don't Let Go
by BrutalBrittany24
Summary: AU. She said no. He was in love but she was not. Who knew her careless actions would turn him into the rockstar he was today. He would make her regret her hasty choice. Inu/Kagome POV. InuxKags SangxMiro
1. I Need Serenity

Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own Inuyasha's fine ass, or any other part of him for that matter. Damn.

A/N: Well this is my first fanfic I have ever written, so be gental. I've read my share of fanfic, so I have a good idea of good style.

I Need Serenity

* * *

><p><em>It all started when I first met her. Who was I kidding, she could never feel that way towards someone like me. After all I was only a high school teen trying to get somewhere in life, only my way was through music. No one believed in our band at first, but as time progressed their thoughts changed. Our band was known as Legacy. Of course we weren't the only band trying to actually get a shot of being something. They were as I liked to call them "wannabe rock stars". The only thing they know how to do dealt with either drugs or sex. They are known as Sinister. <em>

_I'll never understand how everything happened the way it did, but I know I gave it my all for her.  
><em>

"Inuyasha!" said someone from a distance. I turned to see who was actually bugging me this early in the fucking morning. Its bad enough I have to be in school. As to my surprise it was Kagome. She was wearing her usual school uniform, which still made her look sexy as ever. That girl was always cheerful no matter what time of the day. She was the most beautiful girl at Shikon-high school, there was no one like her. I turned to her trying not to show how actually tired I was. "Good morning to you too wench," I said with a smirk. As always she would curve her lips and then put her hands on her hips. Ooh how that made me want to kiss her more.

" Inuyasha do you really need to call me that? " she said.

" Of course it suits you", I said.

" Well as I was trying to get your attention before, Sango said you guys are competing with Sinister this weekend, and apparently who ever is better get a shot," Kagome said smiling. 'Great now not only do I have to see the dumb bastards but compete with them' I thought to myself. " "Alright I guess we'll see what happens, are you coming to the practice tonight?" I asked her. She looked down as she went to answer me, " Well you know I want to, its just I have a date with Hojo. He doesn't give up on asking me out so I figured I'd give it a shot," she said now facing me . " Of course you would go for the smart ones, not to mention he's rich." I said annoyed. 'Yet another reason she will never go for me, I'm neither' I thought sadly.

"Baka you know that isn't what I care about in a relation ship, It's not like I have any one else," she said looking away.

" You really are stupid sometimes wench" I said looking at her from the corner of my eye.

" Whats that supposed to mean?" She said getting mad all over again.

" Forget it its nothing important," I said looking away.

As she went to say something she was cut off by our group of friends who were walking over to join us in the courtyard. "Hey you two, hope we aren't interrupting," said Miroku Hoshi smirking at us as he walked over and sat between us. He was my best friend and the guitarist in our band. Oh yea and not to mention the biggest pervert at Shikon-hight school. I'll never understand how Sango puts up with him. Glaring at him as I said " Get your head out of the goddamned gutter pervert."

Kagome just sat there looking like she wanted to say something but she stayed silent. "Miroku leave them alone, sorry guys we didn't mean to come at a bad time," said Sango Hirakotsu. She was on the track team, in our band as the drummer, and not to mention my other close best friend. I usually went to both her and Miroku when I needed help with something. They both have been telling me that I should ask Kagome out but I already knew her answer. " Its not a problem Sango, don't apologize," said Kagome smiling. " Well there's only a few weeks left of high school, lets make it count." said Kagome as she got up brushing her self off. Ironically the bell went off as if it was on cue. " Yea I guess your right," I said getting up stretching. Sango stayed laying her head on Miroku's shoulder not wanting to move. "Fuck school, we pretty much already graduated." said Sango laughing. " But my dearest Sango we must not be late for class," and his hand slowly moved to her ass. We all knew what was coming. 'SLAP' " Yeah I'm ready for class now," said Sango getting up and walking into the building. Kagome looked at Sango and then back to me. "I'll go calm her down so she doesn't kill anyone, try and get him up will you Inuyasha?" she said glancing down at the dead-looking pervert. " Yeah leave me with the idiot," I said laughing.

" Can we talk after school before practice?" I asked hopefully.

" Of course just come over my house after school" she said smiling. Then she ran off to catch up to Sango, as I stood there and looked down at the still dead-looking pervert. 'This is going to be an excruciatingly long day' I said sighing to myself.

After school I stopped at my house to get a change of clothes. Unintentionally I ran into my prick older half brother Sessomaru. Can't stress the half brother thing enough. "Don't forget we have practice tonight brother, in case you didn't know." said Sessomaru said through this cold eyes. He wasn't only my older half brother, but the bassist in the band. My fucking luck. " Yeah, yeah I know," I said with my annoyed voice. He looked at me, cold and calculating,

" You are forgetful at times little brother, I'm just trying to make sure you don't fuck up every one else chance. Where are you off to?" he asked.

"Kagome's, I figured I might as well try asking her before she goes out with Hojo." I said looking at the time. "FUCK you made me late, I'll see ya later at practice asshole!" I said rushing to get changed and out the door in a matter of a second.

About 10 minutes after speeding to Kagome's house I finally got there. I ran up the many steps in front of her house. 'Damn why does she have to live at a shrine' I said to myself. As I got the final steps, I saw her sitting near her favorite tree. She looked so beautiful in her red skirt with her white tank top with a pull over red long sleeve. I couldn't help but stare at her. I started to walk over towards her, and after about five steps she finally noticed me. "Hey there Inuyasha," she said smiling while tucking her hair behind her ear. I gave her a warm smile then sat down next to her to continue the conversation from this morning. " Look I'm sorry about this morning, I cant help but feel envious towards Hojo." I said turning my hands into fists on my lap. She took notice and put her hand on one of mine. " Why would you ever envy Hojo?" she asked confused. I turned to face her as I answered her saying "What guy wouldn't envy Hojo if that meant going on a date with you?" She blushed but still held my hand.

" What are you trying to say Inuyasha?" she questioned me still blushing.

It took me a bit to some up the courage to tell her but 'what the hell' I thought 'when will I ever get a chance to ask again.'

Looking into her eyes I told her " Kagome I know I may not show it a lot but I have strong feelings for you." Kagome couldn't help but look away blushing even more.

" Inuyasha you know I care for you too, but I already have a date with Hojo tonight" she said with a sad look on her face. I felt like a fool for even thinking there was a chance for me. I gave her a sad smile "its fine, I knew I didn't stand a chance after all I'm just a guy in a band. Not good based off of Hojo's standards." Now she looked upset but before she could correct me Hojo appeared seemingly out of no where grinning like an idiot. "Hey Kagome are you ready for our date for this evening?" he asked with that dumb smile on his face. I couldn't help but get more angry as seconds went by. I stood up taking a few steps away from Kagome, looking at her and giving her yet another sad smile while saying "I wish you happiness Kagome and I'm sorry I didn't have the opportunity too."

With that I left a speechless Kagome with Hojo and her regret for not stopping me when she could have. After a few minutes she came to her senses and gave Hojo and fake smile saying she was ready to go, but really she was sad at the thought she lost her chance with me forever.

Little did she know the damage she would cause.

Practice had already started by the time Inuyasha had gotten there. He definitely made a noisy entrance as he slammed open the door. Everyone stopped what they were doing and just exchanged glances at each other.

"What happened?" Sango asked with a worrisome tone in her voice. "Just what I thought would happen," I answered grabbing a drink to try and relax. "What exactly did you think would happen?" asked Miroku curiously.

"What the fuck do you think? She will never go out with a no body like me. I'll have to make myself into someone before she even thinks about me," I yelled answering his question.

"Did you just honestly pull that out of your ass little brother?" asked Sessomaru sarcastically.

"What other reason is there? She didn't say no or anything. Hope shes fucking happy with her choice" I answered sarcastically right back at him.

Miroku and Sango exchanged worried looks at each other. They both knew Kagome better than that to think so little of Inuyasha. "I guess everything happens for a reason huh?" I asked them sadly. "Well lets get to practicing" I said trying my hardest not to show emotion. "Are you sure your up for it," asked Sango worried. "More ready than I'll ever be," he answered grabbing the mic.

_**'Godsmack~Serenity'**_

_As I sit here and slowly close my eyes  
>I take another deep breath<br>And feel the wind pass through my body  
>I'm the one in your soul<br>Reflecting inner light  
>Protect the ones who hold you<br>Cradling your inner child_

_I need serenity_  
><em>In a place where I can hide<em>  
><em>I need serenity<em>  
><em>Nothing changes, days go by<em>

_Where do we go when we just don't know_  
><em>And how do we relight the flame when it's cold<em>  
><em>Why do we dream when our thoughts mean nothing<em>  
><em>And when will we learn to control<em>

_Tragic visions slowly stole my life_  
><em>Tore away everything<em>  
><em>Cheating me out of my time<em>  
><em>I'm the one who loves you<em>  
><em>No matter wrong or right<em>  
><em>And every day I hold you<em>  
><em>I hold you with my inner child<em>

_I need serenity_  
><em>In a place where I can hide<em>  
><em>I need serenity<em>  
><em>Nothing changes, days go by<em>

_Where do we go when we just don't know_  
><em>And how do we relight the flame when it's cold<em>  
><em>Why do we dream when our thoughts mean nothing<em>  
><em>And when will we learn to control<em>

_Where do we go when we just don't know_  
><em>And how do we relight the flame when it's cold<em>  
><em>Why do we dream when our thoughts mean nothing<em>  
><em>And when will we learn to control<em>

_I need serenity [x2]_

As I finished the song I then realized how much she had effected me, or more like changed me forever.

* * *

><p>AN: Well hope you guys enjoys it. Ill be updating as much as I can! :) R&R 33


	2. Harsh Reality

Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own Inuyasha's fine ass, or any other part of him for that matter. Damn.

A/N:I worked on chapter 2 for sometime today, since i can't really move from my injury. Hope you enjoy 3 :P

* * *

><p><em>Few days later- Kagome's POV<em>

'Rays of light peered through my windows, waking me from my dead sleep. Thank god it was Friday. The incident with Inuyasha is still on my mind even though a few days have passed. Everyday I would try and talk to him about what he was trying to say, but he would always avoid it. Doesn't look at me anymore, wont talk to me, nothing. The date with Hojo wasn't so bad. It was just a date, not like I was getting married.

Since tonight is there big night at the club against Sinister, I figured I'd try and talk to him afterwords. Not like he could really avoid me there. Finally got out of bed stretching, and started to get ready for a very long day. '

As I made my way to the school's courtyard, Inuyasha was nowhere in sight. We would always meet up there before class started. Before I could continue looking for him, I was stopped by four shadow looking figures. Just my luck.

"Hey there Kagome," said Naraku Yokoshima in his dark voice. 'Gave me the chills and not in a good way. He was the lead singer of the band Sinister. His appearance and personality fit it perfectly. He had always been arch rivals with Inuyasha but every year things just got worse.

Along side him was Bankotsu, cocky bastard. He had the biggest ego of them all. If I'm not mistaken he was the drummer in the group. No one ever understood how someone like him got involved with Naraku's band, but in some sick way he fit in.

Last but not least, Kagura and Byakuya Kaze. Those two were related to Naraku in some weird twisted way. Both of them would compete with each other to impress Naraku. He encouraged it of course because he loved games. He was sick and twisted like that. Fucking creeper.

"I don't have time for this right now, I'm in a hurry," I said with annoyance in my voice as I tried getting around them but failed.

"Where is you lost puppy Inuyasha, or did break the guys heart already?" asked Bankotsu who seemed very entertained.

"Well from what I heard shes with Homo Hojo," commented Byakuya chuckling a little.

'Yepp great way to start a morning' I thought to myself. "Don't you prick have some other place to be?" I shot back annoyed at them.

"So is it true or what? Cause from what we heard Kikyo is making her move on Inuyasha now." said Kagura smirking. This didn't sit well with Naraku but remained silent.

"What the hell are you talking about? Inuyasha would never fall for her," I answered more angry than annoyed now. 'I don't know where they get off interfering with other people's lives'.

"You are clueless as ever Kagome, go ask you precious Inuyasha. I'm sure he will tell you what's going on." Naraku said slyly.

"Fuck off all of you," I said finally breaking away from them. Even as I walked away I could still hear them laughing. They knew they had gotten to me, but still tried my best not to show it.

'How could Inuyasha like Kikyo? None of it made sense to me. He always said she wasn't his type.

Kikyo Hamaya was a very popular girl at school. She was beautiful yet cold hearted. She had just recently broken up with Naraku for getting sick of this twisted games, but did she really have to go after Inuyasha? Hopefully Miroku and Sango could make sense of all this, cause I sure as hell couldn't.'

After a few classes pasted It was finally lunch, I hurried to our spot where we all usually met. To my surprise there was only Miroku and Sango. I debated on whether or not to interrupt them. They were such a cute couple, definitely meant for each other. Sango kept him in line, someone had too. "Kagome what took you?" called Sango from a distance.

Now at least I didn't feel like I was interrupting them as least. I made my way over to sit next to them, the sky looked so gloomy out which wasn't a good sign.

"Hey guys, have you seen Inuyasha today?" I asked concerned, looking at both of them hoping they would know.

They both exchanged quick glances at each other, but Sango finally answered. "No we haven't seen him today but Kagome I wouldn't give him some space right now. After Inuyasha left from the talk you guys had he just..different."

Miroku nodded in agreement. "Yes, Sango's right, Inuyasha has indeed changed. I was shocked to find he went out with Kikyo last night." Just as he finished that sentence Sango death glared him but the damage was done.

I was shocked to hear that it was actually true. My eyes started to tear up but tried my best to not let them fall. "So it really is true" I asked them with my head down.

"Don't worry Kagome you still have Hojo, after all I bet the date was worth it." Sango said trying her best to sound as convincing as possible. Miroku got what Sango was trying to do. "Sango's right Kagome I bet you and Homo.. I mean Hojo had a great time." He said laughing nervously putting his hand behind his head.

Sango was about to smack him but I stopped her but saying, " The date was okay, nothing magical. I was just trying to be nice, but instead I hurt Inuyasha. He is the last person I would ever want to hurt."

"Kagome you have to understand Inuyasha. He is a complex guy, feelings aren't his strongest points." Miroku said trying to help me understand.

"Hey why don't you try talking to him after our show tonight? I'm sure he would be so happy to see you go" said Sango trying to lighten the mood.

Maybe it would show him that I care. It was worth a shot, not to mention I would get a chance to talk to him about everything. "Your right Sango that is a great idea," I said with hope in my voice.

"Just make sure you call me as soon as you get there so I can give you your pass to get in, I have a few extras so bring some friends. In case you get bored." Sango offered.

"Alright I'll bring Ayumi, Eri and Yuka. They have been bugging me to hangout with them anyways." I answered laughing a little thinking back on how many times they have been trying to hangout.

" Okay see you tonight Kagome," Sango said before hugging me before she left. She was always like my sister. Scratch that. She is my sister. " See you guys," I said before getting my things together before the bell went off. I wanted to get out of school as fast as possible now.

* * *

><p><em>At Inuyasha and Sessomaru's house <em>

"Little brother, since when did you start seeing Kikyo?" Sessomaru asked Inuyasha a bit annoyed.

"Since I felt like it, get of my fucking back already." Inuyasha answered a bit pissed off himself. He went back to eating his Ramon noodles of course.

"So you go from Kagome to Kikyo, are you really that dumb? Or have you forgotten all about what happened a few days ago? Sessomaru challenging Inuyasha.

"Shut your fucking mouth before I shut it for you." Inuyasha shot back trying to give him the hint to fuck off.

"Thank only yourself little brother when you lose her forever." Sessomaru said shaking his head in disappointment.

"This coming from a guy who never claimed to like a girl in his life. You can never lose something you never had dipshit." and with that Inuyasha walked out the door. Most likely to blow off some steam before the show.

* * *

><p><em>Kagome's House<em>

"Do you think Bankotsu will be there?" asked Yuka with a lot of hope in her voice. All four of them were getting ready before there night out.

"Of course he will be there he's in one of the bands that's preforming idiot" commented Eri as she laughed a little as well.

"Both of you are crazy, I cant wait to see Byakuya. Just one look at him makes my knee's go weak." said Ayumi with her dreamy eyes as she did her makeup.

"I just hope Inuyasha says something to me." I said deep in thought. 'I couldn't help but be excited to see him preform tonight. Another part of me didn't like the fact at the possibility of Kikyo going there to see him too. Just thinking that she would try anything on him made get more angry by the minute.'

"Oh Kagome why would you bother with him? You already have charming Hojo. He is at lest going somewhere in life." said Eri

"Exactly, not to mention he is filthy rich." commented Ayumi now finished with her makeup.

" Money doesn't buy happiness or have you guys forgotten that?" I challenged them. 'I just don't know where they get off.'

"Well Kagome if you say that why did you ever go out with him? He would have understood If there was someone else," said Erie looking at me very seriously.

'She was right I could have said no but I figured I would just get it over with, out of the way. At the time I didn't think Inuyasha felt that way. Was I scared to be with Inuyasha and just felt safer with Hojo? This is something that I had to put more thought into. Especially before tonight'

"Well Kagome be happy with what you have now and that's Hojo." said Ayumi not really seeming to care all that much.

'But what if that's not what I wanted?' I asked myself.


	3. The Night

Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own Inuyasha's fine ass, or any other part of him for that matter. Damn.

A/N: I worked pretty hard on this chapter, Let me know what you guys think :)

btw i try and pic songs that relate to the story, but this song is just kick ass :))

* * *

><p><em>Tainted Moonlight Club Inuyasha POV_

"Bout fucking time you guys got here," I called to Sango and Miroku, who walked in bickering with each other. Those two just didn't know when to stop going at it, didn't matter what was going on.

"Oh calm down Inuyasha, it's not our fault the clubs pacts to the point where we can't get in." sighed Sango already stressed when the night didn't even start yet. "Well your here now so let's start setting up since were first tonight. Not gonna lie, I'm surprised how many fucking people showed up." I said as I glanced through the curtain looking at the restless crowd.

'I wonder if Kagome is going to be here. A part of me wanted her to be but the other didn't know what would happen. It's not like I haven't thought about this before, fuck not to mention Kikyo should be here soon. Don't get me wrong I had feelings for Kikyo, but they were nothing compared to the ones I had for Kagome. Fuck it. What did it matter, she had Hojo. Dumb bastard, if he hurts her in anyway I'll fucking bury him alive.' Just as I was deep in thought, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I turned to look who it was.

"Hey there Inuyasha," Kikyo said, still having a good hold on me. I turned to face her and put my arms around her as well. "Hey yourself, how did you get back here?" I asked her, underestimating her completely. "Oh yah know just told them I knew you and here I am," she said while laughing and tracing her finger along my jaw line. "I just wanted to wish you luck before you guys preformed."

'I don't know what it is about her, but she makes me feel calm and at peace.' I leaned into her touch and before I knew what was happening she had pulled me down into slow kiss. I couldn't help but freeze up, but after the shock wore off I started kissing her back. It didn't take long for us to gain attention from unwanted people. "Really Inuyasha? You couldn't wait till after the show for your make out session?" said Sango in an annoyed tone.

"Oh your one to fucking talk Sango." I said as I turned to face her, with Kikyo still having her arms around me. 'Not that I minded at all.' Sango just blushed mostly before saying, "Just hurry up Inuyasha, we need to start soon." Sessomaru walked in, just finally getting there himself. God only fucking knows where he was. "Little brother I know you're much slower than everyone else in the room, but hurry your slow ass up. We have a show to put on in 10 minutes." said Sessomaru as he walked past the couple to go help Miroku finish setting up.

'What the fuck? I stop to see Kikyo for two seconds, but they can fucking do what they please? If it wasn't for Kikyo being here I would fucking duke it out with each of them.' "It's okay Inu, just look for me after the show. I'll be waiting for you." she said following with a kiss on my cheek. I could see her smiling as she walked away. Maybe this was good for both of us. I'd completely forgotten about whether Kagome was here or not. Oh well, I'll have to wait and see after the show.

"Do you really think it is wise for Kagome to talk to Inuyasha with Kikyo being here?" Miroku whispered to Sango. "Of course I don't, but Kagome wants to talk to him, we can't control what happens. Just hope for the best for all our sakes." Sango said looking out in the crowd.

_Five Minutes before the show/Somewhere in the crowd _

"Don't get your hopes up Kagome, there's no guarantee of seeing him. Why not just go call Hojo?" offered Eri. Kagome just sighed. She didn't like how everyone seemed to treat them like they were going out, at least not yet. "I'm sure he will. You guys don't know him like I do." Kagome tried to reason with them.

"Kagome my dear I can say the same for you." someone commented beside them. Kagome turned to see who it was, and no surprise it was Kikyo. She was standing alongside the group with a few of her friends. "What are you doing here Kikyo?" Kagome asked not trying to show how angry she was. "To see my Inuyasha of course. He is very pleased that I am here, I can assure you that much." she said smirking as if she had defeated Kagome. "What exactly is that supposed to mean?" Kagome asked, not sure if she really wanted to know. "Why you could say I gave him a good luck kiss before the show, it was very nice indeed. Well enjoy the show Kagome, I know I will." and with that she left towards the bar, most likely to get a better seat.

Kagome sat there in disbelief. Something in her stomach didn't feel right at all. Could it be she was jealous? All she knew was she needed to try and reason with Inuyasha right after the show before it was too late.

As the lights started to dim everyone turned to face the stage. On the stage was Legacy. As they were introduced to the entire crowd, Kagome couldn't keep her gaze focused off of Inuyasha. It was the first time she had seen him in days. He seemed too different; her heart sped up as he went to grab the mic. 'We haven't even started yet and I'm already breaking a sweat!' I met Kagome's gaze and was shocked to see she was smiling at me. I couldn't help but return her smile with a smirk. "Hope you guys are ready for a fuckin show" the crowd roared back showing they were ready.

_Disturbed~The Night_

_What has come over me  
>What madness taken hold of my heart<br>To run away, the only answer  
>Pulling me away<br>To fall upon the night  
>The source of my recovery<br>Sweet shadow taking hold of the light  
>Another day has been devoured<br>Calling me away, begging the question  
>Why<em>

For saving me from all they've taken  
>Letting my armor fall again<br>Giving me the strength to face them  
>Feeling it taking over now<br>On a path to take it all away  
>There can be no better way of knowing<p>

_**'Kagome felt like she was under spell as Inuyasha continued to sing. She only wish she could be closer.'**_

_[Chorus]  
>In a world beyond controlling<br>Are you going to deny the savior  
>In front of your eyes<br>Stare into the night  
>Power beyond containing<br>Are you going to remain a slave for  
>The rest of your life<br>Give into the night  
>'<em>_**Kagome made her way to the front somehow, until she tripped and caught onto the front of the stage. She made eye contact with him.'**__  
><em>

_This self discovery  
>Redemption taking hold of my mind<br>A serenade of haunting voices  
>Calling me away<br>To feast upon the night  
>The source of my Felicity<br>Dark maiden taking hold of my hand  
>Lead me away from hibernation<br>Strong and unafraid  
>Never a question why<em>

_**'She is the most stubborn girl I have ever seen, next she'll be tryin to climb on the fucking stage. God help me when that happens'**_

_For saving me from all they've taken  
>Letting my armor fall again<br>Giving me the strength to face them  
>Feeling it taking over now<br>I'm about to take it away  
>There can be no better way of knowing<em>

[Chorus]  
>In a world beyond controlling<br>Are you going to deny the savior  
>In front of your eyes<br>Stare into the night  
>Power beyond containing<br>Are you going to remain a slave for  
>The rest of your life<br>Give into the night

[Guitar Solo]

Give in to the night

[Chorus]  
>In a world beyond controlling<br>Are you going to deny the savior  
>In front of your eyes<br>Stare into the night  
>Power beyond containing<br>Are you going to remain a slave for  
>The rest of your life<br>Give into the night

Night [x3]  
>Give into the Night<br>Night [x3]  
>Give into the Night [x2]<p>

_**'He looked so incredibly sexy as the sweat dripped off his face. Only he could pull that off. Kagome even took notice of how Kikyo kept her focus on him as well. Didn't sit well with Kagome.'**_

_Give in to the night_

[Chorus]  
>In a world beyond controlling<br>Are you going to deny the savior  
>In front of your eyes<br>Stare into the night  
>Power beyond containing<br>Are you going to remain a slave for  
>The rest of your life<br>Give into the night

Night [x3]  
>Give into the Night<br>Night [x3]

As the song ended, the crowd roared even louder than they did the first time. All of the band members were grinning because of how much they got the audience's attention. I kept my eye contact on Kagome, but then I figured I probably shouldn't, no matter how bad I wanted too. I looked elsewhere to see if Kikyo was around. She was a little bit farther back than Kagome but still she looked pleased. 'I don't think having those two in the same room was a great idea.'

* * *

><p><em>~Backstage with Sinister~<em>

"You guys better get your act together before its time to go on." Naraku said threatening all of them. "Where's Bankotsu at, were on in 10 minutes?" Byakuya asked curiously glancing around before Naraku started killing random people. "Ban-fucking-kotsu stop smoking your goddamn weed! We have to go put a show on," Kagura shouted with amusement in her voice. About two seconds later, Bankotsu came stumbling out of the room crashing into a speaker. "Did you really have to get high off your ass before the fucking show?" Byakuya asked very entertained.

"It's kinda like my good luck charm, some guys get laid, I get high." Bankotsu said while trying to get up and not fall over again. "We are sooo fucked," Kagura said putting her head down in defeat.

Legacy was just getting off stage but 'accidentally' ran into Sinister. "Good luck to you bastards, I'm sure you'll need it by the looks of your drummer." I challenged them. Naraku, now face-to-face with Inuyasha said "You really underestimate us don't you?"

"I never knew the secret to a good band was getting someone high off their ass," Sessomaru sarcastically commented as he walked out of the room. Sango and Miroku followed suit to go get a drink after that. With only Inuyasha left standing there with his hands crossed against his chest. "You guys go get set up I'll just be a minute," Naraku commanded. The all obeyed and left. "So that just leaves us huh?" I stated the obvious.

"Don't go thinking you won all this. Kikyo is still mine and my band will be the one getting the shot. I'll kill anyone who gets in my way." Naraku threatened as he took a few steps closer. " Pull your head out of your ass for two seconds and maybe you will realize that I don't give a flying fuck. Kikyo doesn't want you, and your band's not the ones getting the shot tonight." I shot right back at him now within reach of each other. After that Naraku took a swung at Inuyasha nailing him directly in the face, sending him flying into the wall. Didn't take me too long before I was on my feet charging at him. I got a few good hits on him before grabbing his head and smashing it into my knee. With that he was out like a light. He would wake up after a few minutes, but that bastard got what he deserved.

'Dammit he busted my lip.' I headed off into the crowd to go cleanup before running into either Kagome or Kikyo. 'Luck just wasn't on my side tonight.'

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you guys enjoyed, I will be updating depending on if you guys like it or not :). But I still have alottt planned and to be honest it didnt even start yet :)


	4. Greed

_Tainted Moonlight,Inuyasha's POV_

'Of course there would be all these people in my god damn way. Getting to the bathrooms was becoming more and more impossible.' Just as I thought I was going to get through unnoticed I felt a hand touch my arm. "Inuyasha I have been looking everwhe..." Kagome's sentence was cut short as her gaze fell to my busted lip**. **She traced her hand to my face looking as if she was about to burst out crying. Her facial expression had completely changed into something I never thought I'd see.

"I'm fine its just a scratch," I said just blowing it off as if it had never happened. "Inuyasha your fucking lip is busted, that is something to worry about." she said more annoyed with me than worried. She pulled one of her handkerchiefs out of her purse and applied it to my lip. This is the longest Kagome has ever held me this close to her. "Inuyasha how did this happen?" she said sounding very concerned.

"That cocky bastard Naraku thought he could take me, fucking proved him wrong. You should go see what he looks like" I said sounding far too full of my self for my own good. "Yea I agree he picked the fight with the wrong guy," Kagome giggled. As she finished cleaning off my lip, she pulled me into a tight hug. She had never embraced me like this before, I couldn't help but return it.

"There at least its cleaned now, but I think a bruise will be there by tomorrow. Inuyasha you really need to be more careful" Kagome said after she had finished death glaring me. "You don't need to worry about me, you should be more worried about you guy Hojo. He is more likely to die from walking down stairs." I said walking away heading to the bar to lean against it.

Kagome had followed "Inuyasha you know damn well I care about you both, so stop being an asshole about it. " Kagome said looking me straight in the eye. This didn't make any sense to me what so ever.

"Kagome you really shouldn't be here you wouldn't want Hojo finding out about this. He wouldn't be too pleased." I said laughing sarcastically. "Hojo doesn't own me Inuyasha, just because I went on a date with the guy doesn't mean I'm married to the him. What's gotten into you Inuyasha?" She asked now suddenly concerned.

I avoided eye contact with her before answering "Nothing's fucking wrong Kagome, I'm just stating the facts. Hope your fucking happy with the guy". "Inuyasha you really don't thi..." Kagome sentence was cut off as Kikyo made her way beside Inuyasha. "I thought I told you to stay away from Inuyasha Kagome?" Kikyo threatened as she put her arm around Inuyasha's. This didn't sit well with Kagome. "You don't own him Kikyo so you can just go fuck yourself." Kagome shot back at Kikyo with annoyance in her voice. "You really think Inuyasha wants me to leave? She said as she traced her arm down his chest.

"You have your boy Hojo Kagome, why don't you run along I'm sure he is looking for you." Kikyo said giggling to herself. "Your obviously too good for Inuyasha so let me be the one to make him happy," Kikyo said as she turned to face Inuyasha. "You don't know how to make Inuyasha happy Kikyo." Kagome said now feeling so broken. " Correction Kagome you only know how to hurt Inuyasha." Kikyo said now face to face with Kagome. They were both looking as if they would try to kill each other in a few more seconds.

I stood there in complete shock, here I had Kagome and Kikyo fighting over who actually cared about me. I knew Kagome had chosen Hojo. So there really wasn't anything I could say or do. I just remained still in silence.

A few feet away from us were Kagome's three friends all calling for her to leave. "Hey Kagome common we have to leave soon. " Eri said pulling Kagome by the arm towards them. Kagome looked at me with a pleading expression, almost like she wanted me to tell her to stay. But all I managed to say was "Kagome I think its best if you leave." I couldn't even look her in the eye, I held my head down as I said this. Kagome had the most broken hearted expression on her face. She just turned and walked towards the exit. 'I wonder if I was the only one who noticed that there were tears in her eyes? Why would she cry for me?'

I watched Kagome leave as she did. Before I could continue thinking about what had just happened. Kikyo turned my face so I was facing her. "Inuyasha you know she doesn't want you. She made her choice the day she said yes to Hojo. You need someone who can make you feel needed and loved." as she finished her sentence she leaned in and placed a kiss on my lips. It did not take me nearly as long as before to respond. She had her arms wrapped around my neck pulling me close as possible towards her.

I put my arms around her waste and pulled her just as close in return. Little did we know the pair of sad eyes watching us from the exit.

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Sango and Miroku<strong>_

After they got there make out session out of the way, they say down to talk about what the hells up with Inuyasha. "Its not like him to push Kagome away like that ,especially to choose Kikyo over her." Sango said bewildered. " Now Sango a man's heart and mind is a confused place. Inuyasha doesn't realize Kagome's feeling due to Hojo interfering. Its no surprise he is has so easily let Kikyo in. He was looking for returned feeling, and Kikyo just happened to be looking for the same thing at the time. Fate has a funny way a showing its true intentions." Miroku finished after finishing his last drink.

Sango sat there with her jaw dropped to the floor. "When the hell did a pervert like you get so smart? Or better yet why not try and talk some sense into Inuyasha?" "Sango my dear it is not that simple, have you met Inuyasha? I don't think anyone can beat his stubbornness."

"So what are we going to do? I can't just sit here and watch my two best friends ruin there chance at being happy." Sango looking at Miroku with determination. "Its simple we let nature take its course." Miroku said sipping his drink. Sango threw her drink at Miroku causing him to fall off the chair. "What the fuck does nature have to do with love?" Sango said yelling over the table looking down at pervert.

"If they are truly meant to be then it will happen when the times right." Miroku said. Sango couldn't deny the determination his eyes. "I hope your right about this Miroku. I really do."

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Sinister<strong>_

'I'll kill that Inuyasha, he may have won the battle but the war is far from over. He thinks he can take Kikyo away from me and win the show tonight. He'll get his day and I'll be the one to make sure of it.' Naraku thought to himself. "What happened to your face Naraku?" Bankotsu said leaning in very lose to see the damage. "Its nothing I was just caught off guard. I won't let this happen again" Naraku said to the group as he bandaged his face.

"Well are you still up for preforming or do you want to do this another time?" Kagura ask Naraku unsure of what else to do. "Of course he is going to want to continue with the show, its Naraku after all." Byakuya stating the obvious. Naraku smirked at this. "Well lets not keep them waiting." Naraku chuckled as he walked out with his evil grin on his busted face.

* * *

><p><em>Two faced! I feel you crawling under my skin.<em>  
><em>Sickened by your face.<em>  
><em>By the way, to think that you're so fucking kind?<em>  
><em>You ain't!<em>

Hard to find how I feel, especially when your smothering me.  
>Hard to find how I feel, please someone help me!<p>

I knew when an angel whispered into my ear,  
>You gotta get him away.<br>Hey little bitch! Be glad you finally walked away or  
>you may have not lived another day.<p>

Hard to find how I feel, especially when your smothering me.  
>Hard to find how I feel, please someone help me.<br>Hard to find how I feel, controlling me every step of the way.  
>Hard to find how I feel, you greedy little baby!<p>

Hard to find, to find the time, find the time, find the time.  
>Hard to find the time, to find the time, to find the time.<p>

Yeah  
>Yeah<br>Yeah (7X)

Aaaah, yeah.

Haaaa,  
>Hard to find how I feel, especially when your smothering me.<br>Hard to find how I feel, please someone help me.  
>Hard to find how I feel, controlling me every step of the way.<br>Hard to find how I feel, you greedy little baby!

_'As they finished preforming the song 'Greed by God smack the crowd cheered but no where near as loud as they did for Legacy. It was very clear to who had won the shot at becoming a real band.'_

* * *

><p>"I can't believe we won !" Sango said jumping up and down on the stage. Miroku and Sessomaru were just as pleased as Sango but didn't show it the way Sango did. As for Inuyasha he just stood on the stage with a focused look on his face looking for Kagome in the crowd. It was clear to him that she had left, but how can he blame her. He had chosen Kikyo just as Kagome had chosen Hojo, right? He wasn't sure on what was to come in the future, but he was determined to make something of himself.<p> 


End file.
